1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to baby strollers and, more particularly, to a device for supporting a canopy for such baby strollers and, still more particularly, to a canopy shelf and a joint for mounting such a canopy shelf on such baby strollers.
2. Related Prior Art
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/906,688, now abandoned, of the same applicant of the present invention teaches a joint for connecting a canopy shelf with a handle support of a baby stroller. Some references have been mentioned in the co-pending U.S. patent application and, therefore, will not be described hereinafter. However, a specific conventional device 60 for supporting a canopy will be illustrated with reference with FIG. 6. The device 60 has two canopy shelves 61 respectively having a first end inserted through a passage formed in a corresponding handle support of a baby stroller. The device 60 also has two bolts 62 respectively having a first end inserted through a passage formed in a corresponding handle support of the baby stroller. As shown in bold lines, the canopy shelf 61 is sited, near its first end, against the bolt 62, so that the canopy shelf 61 is in an upper position for shielding occupants. As shown in phantom lines, the canopy shelf 61 can be pivoted to a lower position for storing.